Rugrats All Grown Up: The Dress Code
by Sheen-Rulez
Summary: Tommy and Phil are confused when their girlfriends, Kimi and Lil, are telling them this and that abou the dress code but a little plan is in order **one shot story**


Disclamier: I don't own Rugrats..but I wish I did though  
  
Claimer: but I do own this fine story so enjoy.  
  
Rugrats All Grown Up  
  
"The Dress Code"  
  
(Phil walked up to the porch of the 'Finster' Resident)  
  
Phil: All set for the dance tonight, Kimi?  
  
Kimi: Not Quite, Phil, I'm still trying to get my dress.  
  
Phil: Chee, you women and clothes..Why if..  
  
Kimi: Here comes Lil and Tommy, Hey guys  
  
(Tommy and Lil show up from across the street)  
  
Lil: Kimi, That esamble it's devastating..  
  
Kimi: This? This old thing?  
  
Lil: It's right for you it screams of good taste  
  
Kimi: Lil, Really these old rags?  
  
Lil: Now that outfit is what I call Chi-Chi. It was made for your personality.  
  
(Tommy and Phil saw this then strated to have fun with the conversation)  
  
Phil: EEEK!!! Tommy! That sweater! How screamingly Scrumptous! How do you do it? I swear..  
  
Tommy: This Moth Eaten Monstrosity. But Phil, If I could dress as devastatingly devastating as you, I'd simply die..D-I-E-.die.  
  
Kimi: What wit...what humor...what ever would we do without them, Lil?  
  
Lil: Golly I don't know, Kimi..  
  
(Then Lil drags Tommy out of the conversation)  
  
Lil: Come on Giggles, Let's meander.  
  
(Then when they were away from Kimi and Phil.)  
  
Lil: That little vixen! That no taste tomato! That vicious little viper!  
  
Tommy: God, we were only kidding!  
  
Lil: Not you two oafs! That Kimi! Talking about my outfit that way!  
  
(Tommy then stopped walking then looked at his angry girlfriend)  
  
Tommy: What's wrong with you, Lil, She liked your outfit??  
  
Lil: Oh you naïve ldiot, she petested it!!!!!  
  
(Then back with Kimi and Phil)  
  
Phil: Jeez, what are you so upset about? Lil said she raved your outfit!  
  
Kimi: Of course she did! I HAVEN'T BEEN SO INSULTED IN ALL MY LIFE!!!!! When she drools over my clothes in that sugary, sweet way, it means she thinks I look awful! I'M GOING HOME TO CHANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(After the little talk Tommy came running across the street)  
  
Tommy: Hey Phil, you'll never guess what happened?  
  
Phil: Wanna bet.. Lil went to change because Kimi didn't like her outfit..  
  
Tommy: How'd you know?????  
  
Phil: Easy! She said she liked it! Therefore, She hated it! Are you too simple to understand that?!?!  
  
Tommy: Yeah.  
  
Phil: So am I, Let's get a soda.  
  
(When they went to the soda shop Tommy and Phil's girlfriends walked in, Kimi and Lil,)  
  
Phil: Oh no here they come and they both changed  
  
Lil: Kimi you've changed? That would be a lovely dress, if it didn't make you look so hippy, that is of course, except for the vile complexion of your color!  
  
Kimi: Really..Your dress gives you the impression of very slim hips, completely giving you a rather thick wasted look! Ingenious. That look did look rather attractive if it were still in style  
  
Phil: Ok Kitten, sleathe the claws let's blow this joint,  
  
(Kimi and Phil left the soda shop)  
  
Phil: That was close any more longer you guys would've killed each other..  
  
Kimi: I guess I showed her, She was green with envy  
  
Phil: She as much said it was a mess  
  
Kimi: I know I know, that's how I could tell that she loved it..  
  
(Then Kimi left and Phil grabbed a tree then started banging his head against it)  
  
Phil: Girls?????????  
  
(Back with Tommy and Lil)  
  
Tommy: Lil DeVille, your telling me Kimi Liked your dress.  
  
Lil: Wasn't it obvious? She was mad about it! Didn't you hear what she said?  
  
Tommy: Yeah I heard her!!! SHE PRACTICALLY RIPPED IT TO SHREDS!!!!!!!!  
  
Lil: You poor ignoramus! You don't think she would admit I have good taste do you?  
  
(As Tommy was walking home he was fumbling in the head)  
  
Tommy: Ok, let's see.. if you hate it, you say you like it! You see...  
  
Phil: Yeah.. I can see by your face! You came into the same thing I did!  
  
Tommy: Do you realize what's gonna happen tonight at that dance?  
  
Phil: Total confusion for you and me!  
  
Tommy: Unless we take steps to stop it!  
  
Phil: Right! A little logic Is all we needs!  
  
(Later at the dance the plan would commence)  
  
Lil: You would know, Tommy you're the first boy that ever insisted on picking out a dress for me! How does it look?  
  
Tommy: Beautiful..Didn't know I had good taste did you? And theres no trouble with Kimi?  
  
Lil: Kimi..What does that little Snip have to do with this?  
  
Tommy: Well me and Phil had enough confusion for one day.. so we did the logical thing! We Talked you and Kimi into wearing the same dress!  
  
Lil: YOU WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Then Phil and Kimi came from inside the dance, then Kimi and Lil see each other)  
  
Lil: GASP!!!!  
  
Kimi: Gasp!!!!  
  
Lil: You did it on purpose!!!!  
  
Phil: Of Course now everyone can be happy!!!  
  
(Next thing you know Tommy and Phil were thrown into the fountain all wet)  
  
Tommy: Where'd we go wrong, Phil?  
  
Phil: I think it was the day we met those two!  
  
END  
  
NOW WASN'T THAT FUNNY I ENJOYED DOING THIS FOR YA'LL SO WHAT'S LEFT FOR YOU TO DO IS REVIEW SEE YA!!! 


End file.
